The Legend of Zelda: The War Between Siblings
by Hyrulean Knight 321
Summary: This is purely fictional and don't expect it to follow the timeline. This fic happens after Majors's Mask (Child Timeline) but before Twilight Princess. After the event of Majors's Mask Link and Zelda grow up get married and have kids, twins to be precise. However Ganondorf comes back and abducts one child to raise against their parents. Read to find out!
1. Prologue

**Hi guys, this is my first time writing a fic, and I decided to do a Zelda fic. My grammar might not be perfect, spelling too for that matter. If you find anything wrong please tell me in the form of constructive criticism.**

 _Prologue_

Bells chimed as Link and Zelda said their wedding vows in front of the goddess statue. "You may kiss the bride." Spoke the preacher. Link and and Zelda embraced each other happily, while the royal family, Gorons, Zoras, and Hylians, had tears in their eyes because of the joyous celebration. Impa, the leader of the Shekiah and Kakariko Village, gifted the newly wed couple with a Guidance Stone, and Tablet to help with their journey through life. The Royal Family gave Link the title of Captain of the Royal Guard. Before they kissed the goddess statue spoke.

"From my space at the edge of time I guide you, I have come to warn of future events." Spoke the goddess gently. "What kind of warning my grace." Spoke Link as he got on one knee. "The Great Calamity will return, be prepared, his thirst for power has made him even more cunning. For war will be inevitable, in twenty-one years time the war will begin, good luck my children." Spoke the goddess as she fell silent. There were shocked expressions all throughout the Temple of Time, all wondering what the goddess meant.

 **So what did you guys think, please leave a review. I'm still in high school so don't expect me to update very often. I'll try to have a chapter up once a week. Bye Peeps.**

 **:p**


	2. chapter 1

**Alright so in chapter one we have the birth of the kids and this happens five years after the goddess Hylia gave the warning. Now you get to see my OCs yay! There will be a boy and a girl for the twins. The boy will be named Chain, and the girl will be named Zelda, just for tradition. So far these are the only OCs that I plan to unveil right now. As I probably guessed you are tired of reading this so on to the chapter! :)**

 _Chapter 1, The Arrival_

"The children look as healthy as can be." said a Hylian nurse. "That's great." Zelda sighed. "The Royal Baby Shower starts tomorrow my dear, though I still can't believe that I'm old enough to have grandchildren." Laughed King Daphnes of Hyrule. "Of course father." Zelda laughed.

The contractions started earlier that day, Zelda didn't want to admit it but she knew it was time. She called for her midwife, Impa. "Impa it is time." Zelda said in shallow breaths. "I'll send for Link." Said a common guard. "Um, your highness your wife has gone into labor." The guests nervously told Link. "Y-yes I'll go there immediately." Link stammered clearly not believing what was going on. **(AN: For all of us queasy people out there I'm going to skip the birth and get straight to the point where they are able to see their children.)**

"She looks just like her mother." Link smiled at his little princess. "He looks just like her father." Zelda smiled at her unnamed son. "What will we call him?" Link asked his wife. "Let's do that tomorrow." Zelda yawned apparently tired from giving birth. "Alright in the morning it is then." Link told his wife both unaware of what was going to happen a mere few hours later.

 **AN: I know I've been gone a long time, life just sucks for me right now. I know this isnt a long chapter but I simply didn't have the time so once again sorry and bye peeps :p**


	3. Chapter 2

**I apologize for the last chapter I know it sucked but in order to make up for it I will be unveiling a new OC today! me and my coauthor** **EliseTheArtistAndTheGeek02 have had this idea for a long time to come, so without further adieu here we go. :p**

Eerie silence filled Hyrule Castle, nothing was heard except for the royal guards taking their rounds late into the night. A lone figure seeped into the shadows quite literally.

"I've heard news of a child being born into the Royal Family." laughed the dark ominous voice. "This child will become my instrument of revenge, and only then will the Triforce be mine". Spoke the voice as he approached the male twin's crib and disappeared into the night sky with the child.

The next day Link woke up to go check on the children and as soon as he walked into the nursery he let out a bone chilling scream. "My son, Zelda get in here Ganondorf took our son!" Link sobbed uncontrollably.

 _Time skip (AU: I really don't know how parents would react to this so I am just gonna skip it, hate me later...)_

"It seems for goddeses' omen is starting." Said Impa. "I know just when I thought everything was settled down, but why in Hylia's green earth would that vile, evil, cunning, and monstrous demon take my grandchild!" yelled the king profoundly. "My daughter and her husband won't even leave the nursery for fear of losing their only child left!" the king started sobbing. "I recommend that we visit the ancient springs of Power, Courage. and Wisdom, there are rumors in the Shekiah tribe that the goddess will speak with her chosen ones when their darkest hour has occurred." Impa told the king. "Y-yes of course" The king stuttered.

 _Time Skip_

In the Lanayru Region Link and Zelda were about to go to the last ancient spring, so far they have had no hope in any voice from the goddess. "Hylia please if your here please tell us how to get our son back". Zelda begged the old worn statue. " _You will get your son back in due time, until then raise your daughter well. She will be the key to get your son back."_ The goddess statue then fell silent. "I-I guess we are forced to wait." Zelda cried into Link's shoulder. "It'll be okay Zelda, I trust Hylia's word." Link tried to reconcile Zelda.

 ** _AN:_ I know a really short chapter but trust me it will get good next chapter you will get to see one of my new OCs so see ya later peeps. ;p**


End file.
